Uber-Sterben
Uber-Sterben is an insane RED Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user, Swiff. Origin During his time as a healing medic on the RED team, things were going very easy for him, until one day it went south. The medic's fellow teammates constantly failed at missions, they were in critical condition, but the medic was also having problems of his own as well. A RED scout came up to him for healing, when the medic turned on his Medigun to heal the scout, he turned to gibs, even the medic was confused on how his Medigun didn't heal the scout. A heavy wanted to be charged, the medic activated his Medigun on the heavy, and he suddenly died. The RED medic was both scared, and confused, seeing his teammates mysteriously dying from his healing, his Syringe-gun did nothing to his his enemies. a BLU spy came pass with the RED intelligence, the medic pulled out his Syringe-gun, but it only healed the spy, the spy thanked him and went off. The medic looked at his weapon, and thought to himself: "the healing hurts, the hurting heals", he saw a wounded engineer, the medic pulled out his Uber-Saw and stabbed him. Instead of the stab healing him, the engineer died from the stab and from bleeding out. The medic slightly realized he had the ability to team kill and mysterious had a Medigun that poisons his team mates, and a Syringe-gun that heals the enemy. Hours passed, and the medics team has returned. The rest of the RED Team saw the bodies, the teammates that were mysteriously killed. The RED Mercs thought it was the BLU team that did this and that is was their medics fault for letting it happen. Time passed, the Medic was getting angry, becoming demented, regretting what he did to his team mates, letting the BLU spy get away with the intel, and irritated of his team mates blaming him for something he can't control. And then he snapped. He went berserk, lost his grip to sanity, and the first thing he did, was put his former team mates out of their misery. He hunted down and killed all his team mates, including the BLU team as well; the friendly RED medic now, became a murderous psychopath. This Mad Doctor still had his regrets somewhere in some part of him. but what overlapped that piece of him, was his demented bloodthirstiness for other Mercs. During his rampage through bits of Mann Co., this Insane Doctor got better in combat in hand-to-hand, unarmed, melee, and other types of combat. Many months passed, and a group of Mercs managed to stop, restrain, and lock-up the former medic. People wondered what made him this way, why does he have a lust for bloodshed and what's he destined to do now... no one knows these answers. The former doctor regained his strength and managed to escape, taking down whoever got in his path. The former doctor found his way to a room filled with dangerous chemicals and untested chemicals. A spy, who was also the only survivor still standing in the base, manages to find the medic before something happens. The spy finds that the medic found the unstable chemicals and tried to stop him. The spy was too late, the medic had consumed a special red chemical that gave him a mildly potent healing factor, even the medic knew what these experiments were. The spy uncloakes behind the insane doctor and tries to backstab him, but it had no effect because the healing factor he had was too strong to critical stab the medics back. While the spy's guard was down, the medic grabs the spy and lifts him by the collar, and pulls out the knife that was lodged in his back and with it, he stabs the spy in the left side of his chest, killing the spy. The medic leaves the RED based wearing a darker uniform, and a new equipment. From there, Uber-Sterben continued his bloody rampage. Appearance and Personality (TBE) Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Abilities After the incident, Uber-Sterben has been granted the ability to team kill RED Mercs and still able to kill BLU Mercs. He also has a healing factor which allows him to take more damage and still be able to fight his opponents. Sterben isn't an ordinary RED Medic, he also has elite mercenary skills in armed, unarmed, and melee combat. Faults and Weaknesses *Even though he has his elite skill, Uber-Sterben is still near-normal, and can still be defeated. *Sterben can only kill BLU Mercs with, ranged weapons, melee weapons, or his bare hand. Medic weapons have no effect to his victims. *While his regeneration power is supportive, constant attacks can overwhelm his ability to heal. Those with Healing Factor Nullification can put him at a considerable disadvantage due to the fact that the power can remove the said regeneration ability. Furthermore, his regeneration power still doesn't give him immunity to drugs and other hazardous materials, resulting in supreme hold-back. Users with Disintegration, Incineration, or One-Hit Kill are powers that can kill him instantly, also disabling his regeneration ability in the process. Trivia *the maker for Sterben based off his behaviour from Dr. Richtofen from call of duty and his origin from Medic can't heal.